Southern Bells
by teamsophia
Summary: Part of the Goldenverse Marie visits her "Aunt Blanche" six months before her powers emerge. Sophia teaches her the true way to a man's heart. Can be one shot.


Souhern Bells Stick Together

This story takes place in the famous kitchen and before Rogue's powers come in. Around six months before they come in, she visits her 'Aunt Blanche'. In my story,  
she will actually be George's granddaughter via his son he had out of wed-lock.  
Blanche will never be called Grandma by her own, much less George's grandchild. Rouge just wants to know more about George, but also finds love and understanding from 4 fabulous ladies.

Miami Florida, four women share a home, a life, many a cheesecake, and sometimes by accident,  
a man. *cough* Fidel Santa-whater *cough. Each of these four women have an intrical part of the family. Today we'll start with the matriarch of the home, Sophia. Even though one of the roomates believes she's a withered old prune,she and another roomate wished she was their mother. One wishes she was her mother to learn to become a great cheif, and the other just to be able to stick her into a nursing home. Especially when said prune's daughter is away for the weekend with a very handsome medical cooperation.

Sophia stands next to the stove, with her spices all in hand, stiring and tasting and singing opera. "I'm the best at what I do!" Sophia says, while humming. "That's the secret to great sauce, kid." She tells the southern bell. "You have to hum and sing to your sauce, all the greats do." The young bell, also Sophia's assistant, hops off the barstool. "Yes ma'am. And my name is Marie. Why Mrs. Petrillo, I'm no kid, I am a lady." She says smiling. Sophia gently taps Marie's shoulder, and smiles. "I'm almost 200 years old, everyone is a kid to me." Marie just laughs as she writes the last of Sohphia's advice. "And call me Sophia. Look, uh, kid. Marie, I don't care what Blanche says, this is the best way to a man's heart. A man you're not related to, or thinks of oppossom as take out food." She ends. The girl blushes, and holds her notebook close to her face. "Mama says I am too young for a boyfriend, but ah got my eye on a boy from school." She says quietly, barely looking up.  
Now that's a southern drawl, Sophia thinks, not like that cock-a-mamey stuff Blanche spuots. "Well, you never know" Sophia say, as she returns to her stove.

"Ma! Leave her alone!" says another resident of the house. Her name is Dorothy, and to the envy of the other residents, Sophia's daughter. Her role in the house is that of the voice of reason. Yes, Dorothy Zbornack is the modern thinker of the household, who introduced the women to estrogen patches and yoga. Dorothy's special talent is she can balance a checkbook and her library books are always turned in on time. Rain or shine, she gets...oh, who are you to judge her!  
"It smells wonderful in here." She walks up to her mother, and tastes the sauce. "Mmmmmm! You have a wonderul teacher." She adds."Just ignore her backhanded comments, we haven't had her house trained for company yet." Dorothy tells the girl, while giving her mother a scournful side-glance. The girl smiles, and replies "Thank you so much for letting me stay in yah room. It's nice and cozy in there." Dorothy squezes her shoulders with affection, and smiles.  
"Any family of Blanche's is family to us." As she puts her arm around the girl, sensing she doesn't get much affection at home, she speaks to Sophia. "Ma, I am going to pick up that new book at the library I have been waiting on. I shouldn't be gone too long." She grabs her purse, and keys hearing her mother's reponse. "That's my pussycat! Fun!Fun!Fun!"

As the night moves on, dinner is eaten,and dishes are washed by Marie. She pulls up her auburn hair, and starts rinsing. "Sophia, that was a great meal!" says Rose. Rose is the third resident of the house. She is also known as the scandonavian nit-wit. She cooks meals you have never heard of, meals that could take out your teeth/dentures with a single bite, and knows way more that a farm girl should know about herring and farm animals.  
Rose is also the innocence of the the four. "How are you enjoying your trip, Marie?" She asks while drying the plates.  
"I've been having a great time! I have learned so much about my granddaddy than I ever thought possible. It's nice finally to know a bit of my family tree." Marie and Rose finished up the last of the dishes. "I can't wait to try and make sparehooven krispies for my friends back at home. They'll just die!" Rose gave her a confused smile and nodded, "Back in St. Olaf, its traditional for the grandmother to pass off the family recepies, or the eldest female relative with the least amount of facial hair." Marie just laughed.

The night progressed, three of the ladies prepared for bed. The young bell was in the middle of making coffee for her new friends. Blanche, the fourth resident was just walking in from her date. "Hello, darling." Blance says to Marie."How are the girls treating you?" She waltzed in and took a chair. "I had the most wonderful evening! He was wonderful, charming, and filthy rich!" Dorothy tightens up her robe, and looks at Blance in shock.

Blanche is the free spirit of the house. She's also the more sociable of the four, and likes to enjoy the company of a gentleman caller on occassion. She owns the house they live in. She is also the widower of the late George Deveroux.  
She invited his granddaughter to stay with her for the week so she could tell the girl all about George. Marie had called her after her dad had found out about George. She stole Blanche's number from her dad's wallet, and the two clicked instantly. "Blanche!" Dorothy says, making eyes at Marie. "She's your late husband's granddaughter. Don't you think it would be awkward or disturbing to hear you speak about your dates like that?. She's just a child! She might think you have forgotten about George!" Blanche looks at Dorothy, then looks at each woman there. "That's ok ma'am." Marie surprisingly says with a huge smile on her face, "I know she loved my granddaddy, from the stories she has told me. Their love story is greater than that of Scarlett and Rhet!" Rose smiles. "I just loved Gone With the Wind." She says.  
"Gone With the Who?" Marie asks. "The movie! You've never seen it?" Marie shakes her head no. "I'm talking about my mama's parents. There is a movie about them?" Dorothy does a Danny Thomas spit take, and cleans her mess. "And besides," Marie begins again. "She just can't be without a man." Marie's eyes wiggle up and down."You know, a MAN!" Blanche looks between shocked and proud. "As for my age, I'm from the south! We mature faster!" Now Blanche laughs, and so does Marie. "Now let's cut up this cheesecake, Aunt Blanche. I want to hear about your date! After all, us southern bells stick together!"

TheEnd 


End file.
